Seint Seiya The Lost Canvas Dark Pegasus
by Genetic Death Star Cyber
Summary: This book is awesome!


Seint Seiya The lost Canvas Dark Pegasus Reign

_**Lo que paso antes…**_

_**Chicos: No te dejaremos escaper, perro! No puedes huir! Dale su merecido! Apunta a su cabeza! Esta bien!**_

_**(Fast-Forward)**_

_**Kratos: Los rumores no le hacen justicia a tu talento.**_

_**Alone: Quien es usted?**_

_**Maestro: Alone te presento al sacerdote de la catedral del bosque.**_

_**Kratos: Tus pinturas son muy llamativas, en especial para quienes vienen a verlas.**_

_**(Fast-forward)**_

_**Dockho: Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí… Espectros del Inframundo deambuleando por aquí.**_

_**Espectros: Cosmos, Acaso eres un Santo de Atena?**_

_**(Fast-forward)**_

_**Alone: Tenma, donde estoy…?**_

_**Tenma: Colapsaste en el camino a la montaña.**_

_**Alone: No lo toques! Tu sientes algo dentro de mi?**_

_**Orfana: Es terrible! El rio se desbordo y la corriente flute hacia áca!**_

_**Tenma: Parece que hubo un derrumbe u una roca bloquea el cauce, por eso se desbordo y pone en peligro los asentamientos. Yo prometi que los protegería.**_

_**Dockho: Que es esto que siento? Acaso es Cosmos? Viene de los alrededores del rio, pero no parece ser de un espectro…**_

_**Tenma: No puedo darme por vencido, por Alone y los niños.**_

_**Dockho: Que?! Es solo un niño! Aun si lograra, morirá ahogado por la corriente…!**_

_**Tenma: Ryo Ku Pegaso!**_

_**Dockho: Increible, lo consiguió! Por unos momentos sentí en el… Cosmos! Despertarlo el solo. Que niño tan formidable! Parece que esta agotado, debo evitarque se lo lleve la corriente.**_

_**(Tenma turns for a minute into a fully dressed warrior with the armor of Pegasus god)**_

_**Dockho: Resiste! Estas bien?**_

_**Tenma: Yo prometi que… Alone, los niños… Los asentimientos… Me alegro!**_

_**Dockho: El rio ha regresado a su curso normal, tu hazaña los ha salvado a todos, como un santo de Atena. I defiendes el amor y la justicia. Sorprendente, no dudo en darlo todo por sus amigos. Oye muchacho, Porque no usas esa fuerza por el bien de mucha más gente?**_

_**(In the village)**_

_**Alone: Es un milagro, a pesar del peligro, no sufrimos daño algún, gracias señor por tu misericordia. Tenma, deja de moverte! **_

_**Tenma: Es que no me puedo quedar quieto.**_

_**Alone: Olvidalo, es inútil seguir asi, lo terminare cuando regreses… Como un santo de Atena!**_

_**Tenma: Dockho dice que le universo se llama "Cosmos" y que en el santuario hay muchos otros como yo, dijo que si voy, me volveré mucho más fuerte.**_

_**Alone: Yo… Y yo me haya convertido en un talentoso pintor, entonces…**_

_**(Alone starts to cry)**_

_**Tenma: Esta bien, es una promesa.**_

_**(Dockho looks strangely at Alone)**_

_**Alone: Pasa algo señor? **_

_**Dockho: N-No, es que el color de tus ojos es muy puro… **__**Vamos Tenma.**_

_**(Fast-forward)**_

_**(10 years after)**_

_**Patriarca: El regreso de Hades está más que confirmado. Una guerra santa toca a nuestra puerta! Como dijiste que se llama el chico, Dockho de libra? Tenma? El chico que consiguió despertar el cosmos por si mismo?**_

_**(In the santuary)**_

_**Tenma: Dockho regresaste!**_

_**Dockho: Ya has roto la piedra?**_

_**Tenma: En atomos.**_

_**Dockho: Bien, creo que es hora para que vaya's al torneo.**_

_**(Dockho goes away)**_

_**Tenma: Juraria que he visto la pulsera de flores de Alone. Espera Alone…! Sasha…? Soy yo, Tenma!**_

_**Sasha: Tenma?**_

_**Tenma: Si, crecimos en el mismo orfanato. Junto a tu hermano Alone. Nunca crei que te volveria a ver en un lugar como este. Esta pulsera de flores me la hicistes tu.**_

_**Sasha: Como los he extrañado! Si, si! Todo esta regresando a mi ahora! Tenma y mi hermano Alone…**_

_**(fast-forward)**_

_**Hari: Como has podido parar mi Poder de Gusano?**_

_**Tenma: Muere.**_

_**(Tenma becomes his god saint mode)**_

_**Hari: Como?!**_

_**Sasha: Como?!**_

_**Tenma: Muere por las manos de Hades. Ryokupegasodark!**_

_**Shion: Quien os atacarle a Atena?!**_

_**Tenma: Uhhh.**_

_**Shion: Quien eres, no te he visto nunca!?**_

_**(Tenma reverts back to his normal form)**_

_**Shion: Que le he… Atena ha pasado alguna cosa a vos.**_

_**Sasha: Un espectro nos ha atacado, pero este caballero me ha protegido pero algo raro le paso.**_

_**Shion: Que?**_

_**Sasha: Dijo que se muriese en las manos de Hades.**_

_**Shion: Hmm…**_

_**Tenma: Sasha… Eres Atena?**_

_**Sasha: Si.**_

_**(Tenma moves upwards and starts to glow)**_

_**Shion: Pero que le pasa?**_

_**(Tenma touches his throat and a pendant appears)**_

_**(Tenma falls to the ground)**_

_**(Tenma becomes his god saint mode to land)**_

_**(Tenma reverts to his normal form)**_

_**Tenma: Q-Que ha p-pasado?**_

_**Sasha: Hablaremos después del torneo.**_

_**(Fast-forward)**_

_**Patriarca: Torneo finalizado! Tenma ha Ganado! Tenma ven al podio.**_

_**{Tenma goes near the Patriarca}**_

_**Tenma: Me ruego a proteger a Atena.**_

_**Patriarca: Ahora eres Tenma de Pegaso.**_

_**Tenma: Patriarca, tengo que hablar con usted y Atena unos momentos.**_

_**Patriarca y Sasha: Vale.**_

_**Patriarca: Que Pasa Pegaso?**_

_**Tenma: Dos cosas: Siento una presencia en una aldea cercana, y dos, voy a usar la armadura de Pegaso hasta un momento.**_

_**Sasha: I la segunda?**_

_**Tenma: Me voy a el pueblo a luchar contra Hades, y no quiero que envíes a nadie a ayudarme. Esto lo tengo que hacer solo… Pero Sasha también es parte de esto.**_

_**Sasha: Ve ahora que puedes Tenma.**_

_**Tenma: No te defraudare.**_

_**(He looks away and teletransports to the village)**_

_**Tenma: Los del orfanato han muerto… Hades no te lo perdonare nunca.**_

_**Alone: De verdad?**_

_**Tenma: Alone, no Hades, es hora de que mueras… De una vez por todas.**_

_**Alone: Tenma, no Pegaso, voy a acabar la pintura de hace dos años.**_

_**(He puts blood on the picture of Tenma)**_

_**Tenma: Crees que eso me hace daño idiota?!**_

_**Alone: Como?!**_

_**(Tenma becomes the saint god form)**_

_**Tenma: Soy un dios niñato, y tu eres historia!**_

_**Seint Seiya The lost Canvas Dark Pegasus first chapter**_

_**Dark Pegasus Reign**_

_**Lo que paso…**_

_**En la catarata de sangre que se ubica entre el tercer valle de la séptima prisión en el Inframundo… Se encuentra un gigantesco árbol que vine creciendo. Se alimenta precisamente de la catarata de sangre. El nombre de ese árbol es Mokugenji.**_

_**Tenma: Significa que nuestra misión es ir a donde está ese árbol Mokugenji?!**_

_**Cisne: Para los que habitan el Inframundo, los espectros, no existe la muerte. Pero mi maestro me dijo que el secreto para derrotarlos se encuentra en ese lugar.**_

_**Unicornio: Además me preocupa el santuario y la pelea contra el ejercito de Hades.**_

_**Tenma: Tengo poco tiempo… Me mato Alone una vez… Y lo que me mantiene con vida ahora… Es esta pulsera de flores que me hizo Sasha, o sea Atena… Si la pulsera se marchita antes de salir del Inframundo voy a morir!**_

_**Unicornio: Esa es la salida?!**_

_**Tenma: Q-Que son esas cosas?!**_

_**(Fast forward)**_

_**(Alone aparece de la nada)**_

_**Unicornio: Es tu amigo, Tonto!**_

_**Alone: Estoy aquí para verte, Tenma.**_

_**Tenma: Alone… Su pelo rubio se convirtió en negro… Pero… Porque…? Porque Hades vino el mismo a este sitio…?!**_

_**Cisne: Ahora que Hades esta al frente nuestro… No podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad! Hades… Como?!**_

_**Alone: Que hace este ser inferior interfiriendo en nuestra conversación?! Solo una molestia!**_

_**Unicornio: Yuzuriha!**_

_**Tenma: Yato! Yusuriha! Alone! Maldito…!**_

_**Alone: Tenma. Me gustas más cuando te encuentras en movimiento… No es ninguna casualidad. Aunque eso se debe a la pulsera de flores de Sasha, aunque yo creo que tu presencia en este lugar… Despues de recibir el ataque del rey de los muertos, todavía estas con vida.**_

_**Tenma: Que…?**_

_**Alone: Por ello, porque no te quedas aquí…? No quieres cambiar el mundo conmigo? Junto volveríamos a la tierra en un lugar silencioso, pacifico y teñido de color oscuro. Aunque solo habría que derrotar a Atena.**_

_**Unicornio: Tenma! No te dejes engañar!**_

_**(Tenma looks at Unicornio y cisne)**_

_**Tenma: Ryo Ku Pegaso!**_

_**Alone: Bien, Tenma.**_

_**Unicornio: Tenma!**_

_**Tenma: Porque no mueres de una vez!**_

_**Tenma: Ryo Ku Pegaso!**_

_**Alone: Tenma, vamos al castillo.**_

_**(Alone gets Tenma's arm and dissapeares)**_

_**Unicornio: T-t-tenma…**_

_**(In the castle of Hades)**_

_**Pandora: Mi señor Hades!, Donde estuvo usted?**_

_**Alone: Haciendo que Pegaso se uniera a nosotros.**_

_**Pandora: Que?!**_

_**Alone: Era difícil, pero lo he conseguido. **__**Tenma, ven.**_

_**(Tenma comes out of the mist)**_

_**Pandora: Como?!**_

_**Tenma: No te preocupes Pandora, solo trabajo con Alone.**_

_**Pandora: Como te atreves a llamarle…?!**_

_**Alone: Dejale, después de todo yo soy su amigo.**_

_**(The judge of the dead comes out of the mist behind them)**_

_**Thanatos: Quien?!**_

_**Alone: No te preocupes Thanatos, Pegaso esta con nosotros.**_

_**Thanatos: Como?!**_

_**Tenma: No te molestes Thanatos.**_

_**Thanatos: Ejem… Señor Hades, unos críos con cosmo han conseguido el collar de el árbol de la catarata de sangre.**_

_**Tenma: No te preocupes… Yato y Yuzuriha no pueden usarlo porque necesitan la sangre de Pegaso, pero como no la tienen, no serán una molestia.**_

_**Alone: Hmm… Tenma, si que era una buena idea que te unieras a nosotros. Asi, tu Tenma ahora, tienes que recusar a ayudar a Atena.**_

_**Tenma: Yo, Tenma de Pegaso, Recuso a ayudar a la diosa Atena, y hare lo posible para ayudar a mi amigo, Alone.**_

_**Alone: Bien… Ahora algo va a pasar.**_

_**(Tenma steps backward and starts to go in flames, the flames don't hurthim or the others)**_

_**Tenma: Pegaso Oscuro!**_

_**(Strange lightning hits Tenma and he suddenly appears in his godly armor which has been turned pure black)**_

_**Alone: Tenma, dime que pasa en el santuario.**_

_**Tenma: Hmm… Hay una asamblea en el santuario de Atena, Yato, Yuzuriha, el patriarca, Sasha, Dockho y otro caballero de oro están ahí. Tengo un plan pero solo lo puedo decir a Alone.**_

_**Alone: Vale… Pandora y Thanatos, podeis iros ahora.**_

_**(Pandora and Thanatos bow to Tenma and Hades and then dissapear in the mist)**_

_**Alone: Vale, Tenma cual es tu plan?**_

_**Tenma: Vamos al santuario tu y yo, Sin que nadie se de cuenta haces que Cerbero venga y les distraiga. Yo me hare tu sombra y te muestras que estas ahí, atacas a los caballeros de oro. Los paralizas. El patriarca activa su cosmos, pero entonces salgo yo y te protejo. **_

_**Alone: Vamos?**_

_**(In the sanctuary)**_

_**Sasha: Entonces que paso en las cataratas de sangre en el Inframundo?**_

_**Unicornio: No recuerdo muy bien pero recuerdo que luchábamos contra Cerbero, y después apareció Hades. Despues me dejo a mi y a Yuzuhira inconscientes. Cuando nos despertamos Tenma no estaba.**_

_**Cisne: Si.**_

_**Dockho: Me parece muy raro.**_

_**Patriarca: Si, pero probablemente lo que tenia a el caballero de Pegaso vivo en el Inframundo ya no existe.**_

_**Sasha: Si… Espera creo que… No puede ser…Todo el mundo corred!**_

_**(Fast-forward)**_

_**Alone: Bien hecho caballeros, pero vuestra suerte ya ha acabado.**_

_**Patriarca: Ataca Venid!**_

_**(A chevalier in a golden armor attacks Alone)**_

_**Venid: Kuram…?!**_

_**( A warrior of Black armor with the power of a god and wings appears out of the shadow of Alone and Paralizes Venid)**_

_**Cisne: No puede ser!**_

_**Sasha: Es-es Tenma!**_

_**(At the sound of his name he appears on the ground in front of Sasha)**_

_**Tenma: …**_

_**Unicornio: Tenma! Kura…!**_

_**(Tenma flicks his hand and all the Warriors dissapear except for Tenma, Sasha and Alone)**_

_**Tenma: Mucho mejor.**_

_**Alone: Ahora para desterrar a Atena de una vez por todas!**_

_**(Something happens to Alone and he doesn't move)**_

_**Tenma: …**_

_**(He waves his hand into the sky and Cluster of strange clouds appear in the sky and he dissapeares with Alone)**_

_**Sasha: Tenma… Alone…**_

_**(In the sanctuary of Hades)**_

_**Tenma: Thanatos!**_

_**(Thanatos appears out of the mist)**_

_**Thanatos: Que quieres Lord Dark Pegasus?**_

_**Tenma: Alone ha tenido un trauma del pasado, llevale a la celda de poder para que ya no tenga más traumas del pasado y que empieze ha pintar el Lost Canvas. Ahora hasta que Alone se recupere, yo mando en los Espectros, Pandora y tu. **_

_**Thanatos: Si, lord Dark pegasus.**_

_**Tenma: Haz también que vengan todos los espectros a la sala de tronos.**_

_**(Thanatos dissapeares in the mist)**_

_**(After)**_

_**(All the specters are in thrones room)**_

_**Tenma: Silencio! El señor Hades me ha dejado en el puesto de controlaros a vosotros espectros. Os tengo una cosa para decir ahora antes de acabar: La tercera guerra santa ha empezado!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Spy in Athena's army**_

_**Tenma: Ven, Pandora.**_

_**(Pandora comes out of the mist)**_

_**Pandora: Que quiere usted Lord Dark Pegasus?**_

_**Tenma: Tengo un plan peligroso que puede acabar mal, pero será bueno para nosotros.**_

_**Pandora: Que?**_

_**Tenma: Me infiltro como Pegaso dios en el santuario de Atena, hago como si fuese atacado por espectros. Me ayudan, voy diciendo sus planes y matando a los caballeros.**_

_**Pandora: I que hare yo?**_

_**Tenma: Tu controlaras los espectros hasta que yo reclame el poder.**_

_**Pandora: Bien.**_

_**(In the santuary of Athena)**_

_**Sasha: Que es ese cosmos fuerte que viene hasta aqui?**_

_**Patriarca: Me parece el cosmos de un dios pero nunca lo he sentido, pero de lo que me parece es… Imposible… No puede ser…**_

_**Sasha: Que pasa patriarca?**_

_**Patriarca: Venid, Dockho, y Aldebaran tienen que venir.**_

_**(Venid, Dockho and Aldebaran are with the Patriarca)**_

_**Docko: Que pasa Patriarca?**_

_**Patriarca: Caballeros sentid el cosmos que viene hacia el santuario.**_

_**Aldebaran: Nunca he sentido un cosmos tan fuerte, excepto por Hades y Atena.**_

_**Venid: Solo lo he sentido una vez pero este cosmos es igual al chico que me paralizo el ataque en ese momento.**_

_**Dockho: Si, me parece que es… No puede ser… Es Tenma de Pegaso!**_

_**(Tenma is flying without control on to the sanctuary whilst attacking two spectres)**_

_**(Tenma destroys them and falls to the sanctuary)**_

_**Sasha: Tenma!**_

_**Dockho: Tenma debe de haber sido fuerte para combatir contra un espectro, pero luchar conta dos al mismo tiempo debe de tener el cosmo de un dios.**_

_**Patriarca: Si.**_

_**Sasha: Mirad a su armadura celeste! Es diferente de la que le dimos! Puede que se haya vuelto un dios!**_

_**Patriarca: Si. Esperad, miradle a su armadura.**_

_**Venid: Si, es negra.**_

_**Dockho: Mira, ahora es blanca!**_

_**(Tenma groans and moves his hand over his head)**_

_**Tenma: S-s-sasha.**_

_**(He moves his hand to the ground again)**_

_**Patriarca: Llevadle a la enfermería.**_

_**(The four dissapear)**_

_**(The next day)**_

_**Tenma: Uhhhh.**_

_**Sasha: Por fin estas despierto!**_

_**Tenma: Sasha?**_

_**Sasha: Si Tenma?**_

_**Tenma: Que ha pasado?**_

_**Sasha: Viniste en una armadura con un cosmos de un dios luchando contra dos espectros. Los destruistes y te caistes en el santuario. Estabas inconscienete.**_

_**Tenma: Recuerdo solo esto: Yo había muerto cerca del palacio de Hades y me fui al Inframundo. Estaba vivo gracias a la pulsera de flores que me habias hecho. Recuerdo haber luchado contra Cerbero y después creo que vi a Alone. I no recuerdo nada hasta ese momento que estaba luchando contra los espectros.**_

_**Sasha: Te tengo que decir una cosa pero te lo contare después.**_

_**(Fast-forward)**_

_**Patriarca: Ah, Tenma de Pegaso, esta usted mejor?**_

_**Tenma: Si.**_

_**Patriarca: Bien… Puede ponerse su armadura celeste?**_

_**Tenma: Si.**_

_**(Tenma grabs his celestal box, A light comes from within and he is in his celestal armor)**_

_**Patriarca: Es la de siempre.**_

_**(Tenma is in a greater light and he is in his God celestal armor)**_

_**Dockho: Solo he visto ese tipo de armadura en los dioses. Tenma… Creo que esta con el dios Pegaso.**_

_**Patriarca: Asamblea acabada.**_

_**(Tenma goes to his room which only he can enter and no one can hear him)**_

_**Tenma: Pandora!**_

_**Pandora: Si señor Dark Pegasus?**_

_**Tenma: Tengo nueva información: Van a intentar coger mi sangre para que los espectros no sean inmortales. Hare como si desapareciese. Estare en el palacio de Hades en la jaula de poder con Alone. Ellos vendrán a rescatarme pero hare como si estuviese maldito y tendre puesta la armadura oscura.**_

_**Pandora: Vale.**_

_**Tenma: La operación Exodus ha empezado.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Alenma reborns **_

_**Tenma: Que es nuestro objetivo?**_

_**Sasha: Tu objetivo es figurar que es ese collar en tu mano.**_

_**Tenma: Bien.**_

_**Sasha: Yato, Yuzuriha!**_

_**(Yato and Yuzuriha appear behind them)**_

_**Yato: Que quiere usted señora Atena?**_

Sasha: Quiero que digáis hola a Pegaso.

_**Yuzuriha: Ah, entonces es verdad que Pegaso ha vuelto? Donde esta ese necio que nos dejo en el inframundo inconscientes?!**_

_**(Tenma moves at the speed of lightning and grabs Yuzuriha's throat)**_

Alenma: No te atrevas a llamarme necio, lo entiendes esclava de Atena!?

_**(His armor becomes as black as the night and his hand suddenly has Hades weapon in his hand)**_

_**Sasha: Tenma!**_

_**Alemna: Ya no soy Tenma, Atena, Ahora yo soy Alemna Alone Temna!**_

_**Sasha: Temna, Alone, parad por favor!**_

_**Alemna: S-s-sasha?**_

_**(Alemna is covered in fire and when the fire dissipates Tenma and Alone are lying on the ground)**_

_**(One day later)**_

_**Tenma: Uhhhh.**_

_**Alone: Por fin estas despierto Tenma.**_

_**Tenma: Alone, donde estamos?**_

_**Alone: Me parece una enfermería, quizás del santuario.**_

_**Tenma: Alone, tu eras el dios Hades y después matastes a todos los de la ciudad incluyendo a mi mismo.**_

_**Alone: Si… Pero ya no siento como Hades, me siento como yo mismo.**_


End file.
